The invention relates to a process for the photogrammetric acquisition of a static object to be photographed with the aid of at least one optoelectric solid-state area sensor, of which the image area is smaller than that of the total image aimed at, the point array of a reseau (glass plate having suitable point markings distributed in grid fashion) being included in the photogrammetric imaging system and the area sensor being arranged behind the reseau plane in such a way that in each case it images in the sensor image the entire area of at least one mesh of the reseau, wherein the camera reseau and object to be photographed being capable of being projected onto the sensor area, which for the benefit of uninterrupted shooting is displaced from reseau mesh to reseau mesh.
This process is generally described in DE-A1-3,428,325. If, when using this process, a reseau plate covering the entire image format to be acquired is included in the image formation process, it is then possible during the process of digital image evaluation to use the reseau points simultaneously imaged onto the sensor areas to transfer uniquely into the plane of the reseau the partial images which arise on the areas of the sensor blocks. It is then possible to place only slight demands on the physical positioning of the sensor blocks in the imaging space, which can be realized at little expense using instruments: In each case, the entire area of at least one mesh of the reseau is to be simultaneously imaged onto the sensor areas. By transferring into the reseau plane the partial images which arise on the image areas of the individual sensor blocks, the total image format is obtained with high accuracy, as preset with the calibrated reseau plate.
Among other things, the aforementioned publication shows the arrangement of a sensor block behind the image plane of a photogrammetric imaging system. For a static photographing setup, the total format can be acquired by guiding a single sensor from reseau mesh to reseau mesh in the manner of a flatbed scanner for the benefit of uninterrupted exposure.